Ever After
by MuffinOnYourFace
Summary: This is a story in which JACK LIVES! He and Rose go on a road trip to Santa Monica. It's very fluffy. Hope you enjoy! Please R&R!
1. Saved

Once the lifeboat had arrived, both Jack and Rose were pulled onto it and given bundles of blankets. They both changed into dry clothes and lay down. Jack, though he was cold himself, wrapped his arms around Rose and whispered in a shaky voice into her ear how much he loved her. Rose snuggled into jack's embrace and they both fell asleep soundly.

Rose woke up an hour later and stared up at the Carpathia.

"We're saved," she whispered and smiled. Jack subconsciously tightened his grasp on Rose when he felt her stir, and opened his eyes in a short time.

"I told you we'd make it, Rose," Jack whispered and kissed her cheek.

They boarded the Carpathia and were taken to the hospital. They were both immediately put into beds with six blankets apiece and treated for hypothermia. They both fell asleep again, exhausted, but slightly thawed out at least.

In the middle of the night Rose awoke to hear shuffling in the bed next to her. She turned to see what Jack was doing and saw him getting out of bed.

"Don't leave me, Jack," Rose said groggily.

"I'm not," said Jack and he chuckled softly. Once he had untangled himself from the blankets encompassing him, he walked over and crawled into Rose's bed. Rose turned toward him and Jack wrapped his arms around her. Rose leaned her head on his chest and sighed contentedly. Jack kissed her on the head and stroked her hair. She turned her face up to his and he kissed her on the lips softly.

"We made it," he said and kissed her again.

"Now," said Rose, resting her head on his chest again, "as soon as the ship docks, you have to teach me to ride like a man." They both laughed softly.

"I intend to," whispered Jack. He began to talk about what they would do together on that beach in Santa Monica until he heard Rose's breathing even out. He looked down and saw her sleeping peacefully, wrapped protectively in his arms. He squeezed her and said softly, "I love you, Rose." Then he shut his eyes and fell asleep.

They were both awoken at dawn by the scolding of a nurse.

"What are you two doing?" she asked disapprovingly.

Jack was the first to awake. "What?" he asked half asleep.

"You are not supposed to leave your own bed," she said.

"Sorry," said Jack. He began to get up, but Rose tightened her grasp around him and groaned in her sleep. She opened her eyes slightly. "Jack," she said quietly. "Don't go. Please don't go."

The nurse's face softened. "Fine, you can stay there with her for now, but when the doctor does his rounds you two better be in your proper places."

Jack had already lain back down with his arms around Rose. "Thank you ma'am."

Rose looked up at Jack, finally fully awake. "What happened?" she asked, leaning her head on Jack's chest again.

"Nothing," Jack said, rubbing Rose's back soothingly. "Misunderstanding."

"Oh," whispered Rose, already half asleep again. "Okay."

Jack woke up again just in time to see the doctor striding towards he and Rose who still were in the same bed. The nurse was walking behind the doctor, glaring at Jack. Jack practically fell out of the bed in his haste to get back to his own bed. Rose woke up suddenly from the commotion and frowned when she saw that Jack had left her. Her body felt cold in the places where his touch once was.

"Easy there," the doctor said, chuckling.

"Sorry about leaving my bed and all," Jack said sheepishly, glancing nervously at Rose. "She just seemed kind of cold."

"Oh yeah," the nurse said sarcastically. "She must have been freezing with six wool blankets over her."

The doctor shot the nurse a stern glance.

"Sorry, sir," the nurse said as she began to examine her shoes, which now seemed terribly interesting.

The doctor turned his attention back to Jack and Rose and his face softened. "It's quite alright," he said. "Now, let's take a look at you two."

He checked both their temperatures, which had both risen back to normal. He then checked their pulses and both seemed stable. Their heartbeats seemed regular as well.

"Well," the doctor exclaimed after finishing their check-ups, "you both seem quite healthy. Congratulations."

Jack and Rose smiled at each other. The doctor eyed the two young lovers and then walked away. As the doctor approached the door he glanced over his shoulder and saw Rose and Jack kissing tenderly. He chuckled softly to himself. It had been years since he remembered feeling that way.

"Hey," Jack said squeezing Rose, "What do you want to do today?"

"I don't know," Rose said. "How about we just explore this new ship."

"Okay," Jack agreed, nodding. He gave her a quick kiss on the lips before taking her hand and leading her out onto the deck.

The sun was shining brightly and people were milling about on the deck. Some looked joyful as they clung to their loved ones, but others looked so mournful and hopeless that Rose's heart ached. She spotted one woman pleading with an officer to check the survival list again

"Please," the woman begged. "Please just check it again."

"I'm sorry ma'am, but there is no one under that name," the officer said sadly.

"There has to be," the woman cried. "Maybe there is another list. He isn't dead."

"This is the most updated list ma'am. I'm sorry," the officer looked helpless. He didn't know what to do as the woman broke down into sobs. He slowly backed away mumbling how sorry he was, leaving the woman with tears streaming down her face.

Rose turned and buried her head in Jack's chest. "What's wrong?" he asked, stroking her hair.

"Let's get away from here," she whispered into his shirt. Jack wrapped his arms around her and nodded his head. He took her hand and they walked away from the sound of the crying. They ran to the bow of the ship where fewer survivors were scattered and sat on a bench where they got a good view of the open sea.

"All of those people," Rose said quietly. "All of them gone." Jack nodded his head, images of those people floating in the water flashing through his mind. Suddenly Jack froze. Rose glanced up at him and followed his gaze to a man sauntering toward them. A man chillingly familiar.

"Sweet pea! I'm so glad you made it," Cal said. Jack and Rose both stood up, but his arms never loosened their grasp around Rose.

"Dawson, thank you for keeping my fiancé safe," Cal said coldly, "but we really should be going." He pulled Rose from Jack's arms and smothered her in a rough embrace.

"Get off of me!" Rose said, breaking free from Cal and returning to Jack.

"Rose," Cal said threateningly, "Get back here. You're my fiancé for Christ's sake."

Jack only glared at Cal. He wondered where this man got the nerve to treat the people around him like crap and still expect them to come running into his arms.

"Cal," Rose said evenly, "from now on, you are not to address me as your fiancé. We are no longer engaged. I am getting off the boat with Jack. I hope never to see you again."

"What do you see in him?" Cal yelled. "He's a poor artist with no more than a dime in his pocket."

"He loves me and I love him! That's one thing I never felt for you," Rose said.

"Rose, be sensible. It may be all fun and games now, but what happens when you're living on the street, cold and afraid, not knowing when your next meal will be. You'll probably die within a week if you go with him."

"I'm not some fragile woman who needs anybody's protection. Ever since I met Jack, I've been happier than I ever was with you. You may wear tuxedos and eat caviar, but to me you'll always be a spoiled little brat who has a tantrum when he doesn't get what he wants." Rose spit the words out in his face. "Well you better go start crying to daddy, because I'm one thing you are never going to lay your hands on again!"

Cal's body went rigid and his arm flinched as if he was about to slap Rose. Jack tensed up as well, ready to come between him and Rose. But Cal only turned and walked away. Rose collapsed into Jack's body and began to cry. They both sat back down on the bench and Jack held Rose as she cried.


	2. Can I Hold You?

They sat together until lunchtime, when Jack went off to get them both some lunch. Rose sat alone on the bench staring out at the ocean; deep and blue and ruthless. She spun around when she heard heavy footsteps behind her. She cried out loud when she saw Cal approaching her. He came in front of the bench and grabbed her wrists, pulling her into his body.

"Not so tough now that your bodyguard is gone, huh?" Cal said slowly. Rose didn't reply, she only fought against his grip, but she was so tired. Cold dread spread through her as her strength weakened. Cal pulled her through a door and down long corridors until they arrived at a room, secluded and empty. Cal threw her inside in front of him then strode in and shut the door.

"Now I am willing to forgive those things you said to me on the deck, Rose," Cal said. "I am willing to forget that public humiliation and marry you as planned."

"I don't want to marry you," Rose yelled. Cal slapped her and the sting spread throughout her face, but she refused to give in. She turned her head back towards him and glared into his eyes. He slapped her again and this time she did not look at him again.

"How about now?" Cal asked. Rose shook her head slowly and Cal pushed her against the wall. She fell to the ground in a heap.

"How about now, sweet pea? Have you had enough?" Rose didn't respond and it sent Cal into a fit of rage, he kicked her in the stomach. Rose cried out in pain and gripped her stomach. She struggled to breathe in, and she whimpered softly as pain shot through her body. Cal bent down near her and whispered in her ear. "I'll be back darling. Don't go anywhere." He then got back up and glared down at her for an instant before opening the door and leaving. Rose began to cry as she lay on the floor and the tears stained the carpet.

When Jack returned to the bench to find Rose missing, he began to panic. Cal. He chided himself for leaving her alone. That man was no good, possibly dangerous. He dropped the lunch he held out of trembling hands and ran to the Master of Arms office. He heard his pulse drumming in his ears as he ran. His boots shook the ground with cold, empty thuds. He reached the office and lunged inside. The Master of Arms turned to face him. His face was friendly.

"I'd like to report a missing person," Jack gasped. His chest rose and fell unevenly.

The corners of the Master of Arms mouth curled into a slight smile. "No such thing on a ship, son." He looked up and saw Jack's desperate expression and then added for good measure, "I'm sorry."

"I think she might be in danger," Jack pleaded.

The Master of Arms looked up at him and sighed. "There's nothing I can do. There are to many "ifs" and "maybes" in your story." He rubbed his forehead and look helplessly at Jack. "I need proof."

"Fine." Jack said shortly. "Can you at least tell me where first class Titanic survivors would be held?"

The Master of Arms looked relieved that Jack had asked a question with an answer. "That I can tell you." He glanced down at a paper on his desk and then looked back up at Jack. "Go out of this door. Take a right and then another right through the first door you see. Then take the second left. Go down the stairway and that corridor is where the first class rooms would be."

"Thank you," Jack said on his way out the door. He followed the master of Arms' directions, sprinting down the corridors. He finally reached the first class section of the ship and he slowed to a jog. "Rose!" he yelled frantically, repeating her name until his voice was hoarse. His eyes darted from door to door. He finally heard a low moan from within a door. He pressed his ear up to it and whispered her name. "Jack." He heard his name and inhaled sharply. Rose's voice sounded weak. He opened the door quickly and ran to Rose's side. She was lying in the corner of the dark room, gripping her chest.

Jack dropped to his knees and picked her up into his arms. "Rose. Oh, Rose. I'll never leave you again. I love you so much. I love you. I'll always be here. I'm here for you Rose." Rose opened her eyes and looked up at Jack as he mumbled softly into her ear. His voice was soft and scratchy from yelling her name. He lifted her hand and ran her finger down his cheek. Jack stopped talking and looked into her bright blue eyes. Then he picked her up and ran out the door.

Rose held him weakly a he ran, her head resting on his chest. Her ribs ached with every step he took.

Jack entered the hospital with Rose in his arms and a nurse ran over to help him get her to a bed. Jack held her hand tightly as he kneeled by her bedside.

"Oh God, I'm so sorry Rose. I swear I'll stay with you till the end of time. I love you so much." The doctor arrived shortly there after and began to examine Rose. Jack reluctantly left Rose's side to allow the doctor more room, but remained near.

"Who would do a thing like this?" the doctor said under his breath as he checked Rose's breathing.

A few minutes later the doctor asked Jack to leave so that he could check for bruises. The bed was encircled by a curtain and Jack, no longer able to see Rose, sat down and began to cry softly. He felt guilty. He felt responsible. He should've protected her. He put his hand on his cheek where Rose had traced her finger. He remembered her eyes as he looked at him. They were so pure, so loving. She was not disappointed in him. She was only grateful that he had come for her at all.

He looked up at the curtain around Rose's bed and rubbed his face. Those eyes. God he loved her eyes. They reflected everything given, everything taken during her life. They were full of fire. He new it sounded like a cliché, but it was true. Even as he held her earlier after Cal beat her, even though her body was weak and tired, those blue eyes rang clear. He new the day those eyes died, she would die with them.

The Master of Arms arrived at the infirmary a few minutes later and asked Jack some questions. Jack told him he believed that Nathan Hockley had beaten Rose. The Master of Arms thanked Jack for his cooperation and then left. Jack, though stricken with sadness, was relieved that Cal would not be bothering Rose anymore. She was safe. He would protect her.

The doctor emerged from behind the curtain and walked over to Jack. "She is bruised badly on her stomach and arms, but other than that she appears to be okay. I am almost certain she will recover fully. She should be waking up soon, so you can go to her."

"Is there anything I can do?" Jack asked anxiously.

"Just talk to her," the doctor replied with a weak smile. Jack watched him walk away and then opened the curtain and sat beside Rose's bed. He talked about what they would do as soon as the ship docked. He talked about Santa Monica and the horses and the roller coaster. He told her how much he loved her. He told he would never leave her again.

As night began to settle over the Carpathia, Rose awoke. She turned her head to see Jack sleeping next to her. He was sitting in a chair, but his head was resting on the mattress beside her. She stroked his hair softly. He stirred when he felt her touch and opened his eyes slowly. He looked up at her and smiled. Relief and love flooded his features as he lifted her hand and kissed it softly.

"Can I hold you?" He asked her quietly. She knew he was scared he was going to hurt her.

"Yes," she said. If anything his warm, safe arms would only help to soothe her.

He climbed onto the bed and wrapped her up in his arms. She sighed heavily from happiness and content and pressed herself up against him. She wanted to be as close to him as possible. She lifted her head and kissed him tenderly. He reached up and stroked her cheek before kissing her again. The fell asleep in each other's arms.

The nurse had a fit when she saw Jack and Rose in the same bed again.

"Mr. Dawson, are you completely incapable of keeping your hands off of her?" she whispered loudly.

"Yes, ma'am" Jack said.

The nurse looked slightly taken aback by his answer, but soon recovered. "Get out of that bed this instant!" the nurse said.

"She hasn't had good night's sleep you see, ma'am," Jack explained. "I'd hate to wake her up."

The nurse was about to scold him again when the doctor stopped her. "Leave the boy be, Betsy," the doctor said sternly, which sent the nurse walking away, defeated.

Jack smiled at the doctor then pulled Rose closer to his chest. Rose smiled in her sleep. Jack smiled as well and drifted off again.

A few hours later, the bustle of the ship awoke both Rose and Jack. When Rose tried to shift positions she cried out softly from the pain. She placed her hands over her stomach. When she noticed Jack looking worriedly at her she gave him a weak smile. "I'm fine," she said. Jack wasn't convinced. "Really, I am."

That morning the nurse came over and gave them the clothes they had changed out of on the lifeboat. Rose glared at Cal's jacket as if it was really him and Jack laughed at her.

Rose managed to get up with Jack to go get breakfast and they walked to the third class dining hall. She leaned on him the whole way. Each step was painful, but as she stretched out and warmed her muscles, the pain subsided into a dull ache and by that afternoon her chest only hurt when she was jostled. Jack was overly protective all day and Rose teased him about it mercilessly, though she did enjoy feeling so safe. She never felt that way with Cal. Jack was the only man, besides her father, that she ever trusted.

That night they were given a cabin to sleep in. It only had one bed.

"I could sleep on the floor," Jack said.

Rose laughed in spite of herself. "Jack we've slept in the same bed for the past two nights."

"Yeah, but you know…you could've changed your mind…or something," Jack stammered, embarrassed.

"I didn't change my mind," Rose said quietly. Jack closed the space between them quickly and began to kiss her fiercely. Rose gasped slightly, but soon relaxed in his arms. He lowered her onto the bed and kissed her, but stopped there, though he wanted to go on. She had been kicked in the stomach only hours ago. He didn't want to hurt her.

"Don't stop," Rose whispered. Jack took her in his arms when he heard this and kissed her passionately. He ran his hand down her sides as he kissed her. She pulled away for a second and smiled. "I love you, Jack."

"Oh, Rose," he whispered. "I love you too. More than you could ever imagine."


	3. Home

When Jack awoke the next morning he smiled to himself. Rose's dark red curls were strewn across his chest. Her body was pressed up against his. He wrapped his arms around her tightly. She stirred slightly and nestled her head under his chin. He reached down around her body and pulled the sheets up to her shoulders. He knew it was probably around eight o'clock and the ship was docking around noon, but he couldn't bring himself to awake the woman sleeping on his chest.

He fell asleep himself a short while later. Rose awoke about an hour later and glanced up at Jack. She kissed his chin and his neck and his chest until he woke up and chuckled. He reached his hands over his head and stretched. He then leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips.

"Good morning," he said to her, kissing her again. She rolled so that she was on top of him and kissed him again.

"Good morning," she said, before rolling off of him. She climbed out of the bed with a sheet wrapped around her and began to pick up her clothes. He watched her move around the room. He felt that she was most beautiful like this, with her hair tousled and free. He loved her hair, so wild and free. Similar to her he mused.

When she had finally gathered all of her clothes, she turned to him and said with a mischievous smile on her face, "Now turn around."

He shook his head and chuckled softly, but turned around all the same. "A gentleman does not watch a lady dress," she explained.

"Oh really?" he asked.

"Yes," she said. "Really."

Jack turned his head and peeked at her as she dressed and she caught him in the act, but before she could open her mouth he said, "I gave up on being a gentleman years ago." She laughed and fell back onto the bed.

"Your turn," she said, so he got up and got dressed. He then walked over to her, kissed her and took her hand.

They spent the rest of the day wandering around the deck, hand-in-hand. They had no idea what would greet them in New York. Joy for those who survived, but also overwhelming sadness for those whose loved ones never returned. As night descended upon them they saw New York City appear on the horizon.

"We're almost in New York, Rose," he said joyfully. "We made it." He kissed her again and they walked out onto the deck together.

It was drizzling softly as they walked out onto the deck. The sounds of people crying had died away and were now replaced with an eerie silence. The faces of people mourning over the dead were easy to pick out from the crowd. Their faces were pale and ghostly as if they had died and drifted to the bottom of the ocean as well. Rose glanced up and could make out New York City in the distance. The Statue of Liberty grew up and out of the choppy water of the ocean, a beacon of light, provider of hope.

A man walked up to Jack and Rose holding a clipboard. He turned to Jack first, "Your name sir?"

"Jack Dawson."

"Thank you, sir," the man said. He looked up at Rose. "Can I get your first name Mrs. Dawson?"

Jack was about to object to the man's mistake, but Rose silenced him with a finger to his lips. "Yes," she said, smiling, "My name is Rose. Rose Dawson." The man nodded his head and went off.

Jack beamed down at Rose. "I can't believe you did that, Rose!" Jack laughed. He picked her up and twirled her around in the rain.

"Jack, I never want to be anywhere without you," Rose said as Jack lowered her to the ground. He pulled her into an embrace and she rested her head on his chest.

"I'm not going anywhere, Rose," Jack said softly. She looked up at him and he kissed her. Her lips were sweet from the rain.

She looked up a minute later and saw the statue of liberty, slick and shining from the rain. She held a torch above her head, which glowed a warm yellow through the mist. Rose studied her eyes. She had seen many statues. She had bought many statues, and each time she had looked into her eyes. Usually, they were cold and empty, which might be expected from a stone-carved person, but Liberty was different. Rose saw something flickering in her eyes. Maybe it was hope. Maybe it was sadness. Rose wondered how many faces she had greeted. Not all of them could be happy.

About an hour later, the Carpathia docked on Pier 54. A crowd of monstrous proportions greeted the ship. Expectant faces floated below Rose and Jack as they slowly descended the ramp. Rose watched as people called out the names of their loved ones, hoping desperately that they had survived. Suddenly a reporter appeared before Jack and Rose.

"Good evening," the man said. "I am a reporter for the New York Times and I was hoping to get a personal account of the sinking of the Titanic. Can you tell me a little about what happened?"

Rose and Jack looked at each other. Jack suddenly spoke. His voice was hoarse with emotion. "Fifteen hundred people went into the water that night. One lifeboat came back. One. It saved six people, Rose and I included. Six. Out of fifteen hundred. I don't know what else to say. It was…overwhelming. And terrifying."

The reporter seemed to weigh the numbers in his head, before scribbling them down and nodding furiously. "Appreciate it," was all he said, and then he disappeared into the crowd.

Rose and Jack went over and sat on a bench under a tree. Its leaves were so thick that the rain didn't reach them. They sat together with their clothes the nurse had given them on their laps. Those clothes were the only things they had in the world.

Jack suddenly tapped Rose and pointed up at the Carpathia, which was still docked. The Master of Arms was dragging a man off the ship in handcuffs. It took Rose a few seconds before she realized it was Cal. She laughed out loud when she realized it.

Jack and Rose wandered down the streets hand in hand, wondering what to do. They really had no idea. As night fell Rose began to shiver. Jack put Cal's coat over her. She shrugged it off. "I don't want to wear that thing," she said.

"C'mon," Jack said. "I don't want you to be cold." He put it on her again and this time she obliged. Rose stuck her hands into the pockets of the jacket. Her fingers hit something hard and she pulled it out slowly. The heart of the ocean. She gasped. Jack glanced down at her hand and froze.

"Holy crap," he said slowly. "That things has got to be worth something right?"

"It gets better," Rose said as she pulled out wads of bills from the two pockets. She held them in front of her, one in each hand. She slowly flipped through them and looked up at Jack. A smile grew across her face. "We have like 20,000 dollars here."

"Oh my God!" Jack hugged her tightly. He put his hands on either side of her face and kissed her.

"Here," Rose said, as she shoved half of the money into Jack's hand.

"No, Rose," Jack replied, "you keep it. I've never had more than a dime in my pocket and I intend to keep it that way."

Rose eyed him curiously. How many men did she know that would turn down ten thousand dollars? Not many, that was for sure. She looped her arm through his.

They wandered down the street until they came to a little convenient store. They wandered inside. Jack picked up a newspaper. Headlines about the Titanic littered the page. But as Jack read them he furrowed his brow in confusion. He eyed one that read, _All Escaped With Their Lives in Titanic Sinking. _And another that read, _Carpathia Saves the Day! Death Toll Zero in Titanic Wreck. _

"This is horse shit!" Jack exclaimed. Rose came to his side.

"What happened…" But she froze when she read the headlines as well. "That's not right! Hundreds. There were hundreds, Jack."

"I know Rose," Jack said sadly. "God, I know. Well hopefully that reporter from the Times will set it straight."

Jack shook his head and turned the pages of the paper until he came to the ad section. Rose rested her chin on Jack's shoulder and he smiled. He traced his finger down the columns of ads for apartments. He stopped at one and read: "_Lovely one bedroom, one washroom apartment. Delightful little kitchen as well. Splendid lighting. _That sounds good."

"The person who wrote that was a little too happy in my opinion. I know those people. Oh what a beautiful morning! Everything is so _Splendid! _and _Wonderful! _I could just die," she said dramatically. She turned away on her heel and made her way outside.

Jack turned around and ran after her and grabbed her waist. Rose let out a shriek, but then relaxed into his body. Jack wrapped his arms around her stomach and kissed her neck. "I know the problem," he said between kisses.

Rose felt as if she was melting under his touch. "What's that?" she managed.

"You're not happy enough," he said. He knew she was terribly happy, but what was the harm in teasing her? She spun around in his arms and looped her arms around his neck. He leaned in to kiss her and she smiled as his lips hit hers. When he pulled away he whispered, "Let's go get us an apartment."

When they arrived at the apartment building they walked up to the door and entered. They stood looking around for a while. Everything was white. It reminded Rose of a hospital. But at least it was clean. Suddenly a big, round man came lumbering in through a door labeled "Office".

"Can I help you?" he boomed. Rose flinched. The man seemed nice, but boy did he have some pipes on him.

Jack stepped up and offered his hand. The man took and shook it roughly. Jack cringed slightly at the man's grip. He didn't seem to know how big he actually was. "We're interested in that apartment," Jack said, shaking his hand in an attempt to get the blood flowing again.

"Oh," the man bellowed. "Follow me." He led them up the stairs. Rose walked slowly as if waiting for the man's weight to break the staircase. They finally reached a door on the third floor labeled "3D". The man pushed a key into the lock, turned it and opened the door. Rose tried not to laugh when she saw the inside. Everything was white. The floor, the ceiling, even the furniture.

"Hmmm," Rose said, nodding. "It's…" she paused, "sterile." Jack shoved her and chuckled. The man didn't seem to catch on.

"Want it?" he grunted. Jack turned to Rose and she shrugged. The price was good. Jack turned back to the man. "We'll take it."

"Good." The man nodded and began to walk out the door then turned. "Rent is do the last Thursday of every month." He paused and then looked up again as if remembering something. He tossed the key at Jack who caught it in midair. "Nice catch," the man said. "You play baseball?"

"When I was kid," Jack said, confused at this random line of questions.

"Oh," the man replied before turning and leaving. Jack turned back to Rose who was squinting.

"I think I'm going blind," she said. Jack laughed and scooped her up into his arms and carried her to the bedroom.


	4. It's Nothing

Jack held Rose in bed that night. He stroked her hair softly. Rose lay her head on his chest and felt his breaths, his heartbeat. She loved being this close to him. She wanted to be this close to him forever. Jack wrapped his arms around her tighter. She looked up at him and smiled slightly before lifting her hand and running it down his cheek. He placed his hand over hers on his cheek and closed his eyes.

That night, as Rose slept soundly in his arms, Jack thought about his life. He had never loved someone as intensely as he loved Rose. It seemed as if nothing could tear them apart. But sometimes he wondered if he was good enough for her. He wondered if she ever regretted her decision to run off with him. Rose stirred in his arms and he looked down at her sleeping face. He reached down and pulled the covers around her. She opened her eyes for a second.

"Jack?" she whispered.

"Yeah?" he said. The moonlight streaming through one of the windows over their bed caught her eyes, making them glow like an azure sky.

"Go to bed," she said, resting her head on his chest again.

"How can I sleep when you're right next to me?" he asked teasingly.

"You've been doing it the past two nights," she said nonchalantly. "I think you can manage."

He pulled her on top of him in one fluid motion. She looked down at him for a second, her hair falling across his chest and then kissed him tenderly.

When Jack awoke the next morning, he looked up to see Rose standing across the room in front of the window with a sheet wrapped around her. He got out of bed and pulled on his pants before walking over to her. He stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her stomach. She relaxed into him and rested her hands on top of his.

"Morning," he whispered, kissing her neck. She turned in his arms and kissed him.

"Morning." He pulled her into him.

"I've been thinking," she said, resting her head onto his chest.

"About what?"

"Let's get out of here," she said, looking up at him.

"Where do you want to go?" Jack asked, chuckling slightly.

"Don't know. Let's just go."

"Okay."

That afternoon they got onto a bus. And they went. They didn't know exactly where they were going, but they figured their end destination would be the pier at Santa Monica. They drove west and stopped in various little towns along the way, staying for over a week in some. In one town they stopped at a little diner and enjoyed a pleasant lunch. Later that afternoon Jack and Rose split up. Rose wanted to do some clothes shopping. Jack always hated shopping for clothes. He let Rose get him some stuff.

Jack wandered down the street, looking into various shop windows. He eventually passed a little jewelry store. Jack lingered in this window a little longer than the rest. He finally walked inside and casually eyed the engagement rings displayed in the cases. An elderly man approached him.

"Can I help you with something in particular, sir?" he asked politely.

"Well," Jack said, scratching his chin. "I was thinking of getting one of these rings."

"For someone special, I presume," the man said, smiling slightly.

"Very special."

"Any in particular that caught your eye?" the man asked, leaning forward slightly and peeking into the case himself.

Jack nodded slightly. "Yeah, that one looked nice," he said pointing to a ring in the corner of the case.

"Ah, yes," the man said, retrieving it. "Very beautiful."

The ring featured a sapphire set on a silver band with two smaller diamonds on either side of it.

"How much?" Jack asked.

"One hundred and fifteen dollars, sir."

Jack looked slightly disappointed. "I only have a hundred," he said, deflated. "I'm sorry." He began to turn to leave when the man called out to him. Jack turned back around, hopeful.

"I can tell that this girl of yours is indeed very important to you. I'll give it to you for the hundred." The man smiled as he took Jack's money. He then began to place the ring in a small velvet case, but Jack stopped him.

"Engravings cost more, right?" Jack asked earnestly.

"What did you have in mind?" the man asked.

"You jump, I jump," Jack said. The man raised his eyebrows slightly, but didn't question it.

"I think that could be done."

Half an hour later, the man handed Jack the ring, engraved and all in the small velvet case. Jack exited the store and went off in search of Rose. He found her quickly in a clothing store right down the street. He spotted her at the back of the store and began to make his way toward her. She was talking to a woman who worked there. She was nodding slowly, listening intently to the woman. But when Rose saw Jack she smiled broadly and ran over to him. The woman who Rose had been talking with smiled to herself and watched as Rose jumped into Jack's arms.

"I missed you!' she exclaimed as he held her.

"We've only been apart an hour," he said teasingly.

"It seemed longer." Rose took his hand and lead him back to where the woman was waiting.

"Sorry about that," Rose said sheepishly.

"Quite alright," the woman said.

"Molly here was just about to show me some dresses," Rose explained to Jack.

"Yes I was." Molly motioned to a rack of dresses beside her. "These are the dresses in your size and price range. Tell me if you need any more help."

Rose looked through the rack of dresses carefully and finally decided on a few to try on. "Now wait here," Rose said to Jack, motioning for him to sit in a chair outside the dressing rooms. A few minutes later, Rose emerged in a simple lavender dress with a fitted waist, cut just below the knee. She was beautiful.

"You look beautiful," Jack said sincerely.

"Good," Rose said, satisfied, and she disappeared into the dressing room once again. She came out again in a different dress—a green one. Again Jack approved. But this time, after she went into the dressing room again, Jack followed her in. Rose was half-undressed when he opened the door. At first she looked terrified, but when she realized it was him, she broke down in a fit of giggles. He took her in his arms and kissed her, lowering her to the floor.

When they finished shopping, they got onto another bus. It had been almost a month since they left New York City. The next stop was Santa Monica. When they finally reached Santa Monica, they checked into a hotel and then found the pier. It was crowded with people. Jack and Rose made their way to the roller coaster. Rose couldn't stop giggling. They boarded and the car began to move forward slowly. Over the course of the ride, Rose was both terrified and thrilled as they flew over the track. By the time the ride was over, Rose was flushed from the excitement.

"Whoa," she said suddenly, holding her stomach, "I don't feel so good."

"You okay?" Jack asked, suddenly concerned.

"Yea, probably just the ride," Rose replied with a weak smile. They wandered around the pier the rest of the night, putting riding horse "like a man" off to tomorrow. They checked into a hotel later.

"You can have the bathroom first, Rose," Jack said, lying on the bed, yawning.

Rose walked into the bathroom and shut the door. "You okay, Rose?" Jack asked through the door. "You been really quiet since the roller coaster today. Are you still feeling sick?"

"No," Rose replied quietly. "It's nothing."

Rose emerged from the bathroom a few minutes later in a nightgown and gave Jack a quick kiss. "Hey," he said, pulling her into him. He hugged her tightly. She seemed stiffen in his grasp. "You sure you're okay?" She relaxed in his arms for a split second, but then looked up at his face and froze.

"Positive," she said pulling away. She walked over to the bed and got under the covers, turning off the light. Jack went into the bathroom, a look of bafflement plastered to his face.

Questions reeled around in his head, as he got ready for bed. What was wrong with Rose? Was she mad at him? What for? Was she regretting her decision of choosing him over Cal? That couldn't be it. He beat her. He hurt her. Jack loved her, with all his heart. He never would lay a finger on her. He knew Rose loved him and felt safe with him, didn't she? Had he done something wrong? He had never known Rose to be this quiet and restrained in his presence. Wasn't it just a few days ago when they couldn't keep their hands off each other? Sadness sank to the pit of his stomach. What would he do without her? Didn't she love him anymore?

He exited the bathroom and climbed into the bed beside Rose. After debating for a second whether or not he should hold her, he decided against it. He turned on his side, away from Rose and stared at the wall. He didn't notice when silent tears began to fall down Rose's cheeks.

The next morning Jack awoke to an empty bed. Rose was gone. For good? He scanned the small hotel room for any sign of her. The bathroom door was closed. He got up and knocked on it gently. "Rose?" he asked softly. Nothing. "Rose?" He asked a little more desperately.

As Rose sat on the floor of the bathroom, crying softly she heard Jack's knock. She looked up, trying to stifle her sobs. She heard his voice calling her name. Then the second knock followed by his more desperate calls to her. She got up slowly, wiping the sadness from her eyes and opened the door.

He could tell she had been crying. But why? Out of regret? He instinctively went to her and wrapped his arms around her. This time she didn't stiffen under his touch, but let him hold her.

He loved her, didn't he? He would not be angry with her. She leaned against his shoulder and closed her eyes. _He would not be angry._


	5. I Found Love

That day at the pier, Jack and Rose went to the stables. Rose seemed better, Jack thought as he glanced at her on their way to the stable. More like her old self. Except…except what? There was something still slightly subdued, almost sad, about her. She had been crying that morning. Though she smiled and took his hand and even kissed him occasionally, her gaze still seemed distant and regretful. He wished desperately that she would tell him what was wrong.

They arrived at the stables around ten o'clock in the morning. The worker there was busy grooming a big black mare. Rose went up to the horse and rubbed his nose. The mare pricked her ears at Rose.

"Can I help you?" the worker asked.

"We are here to ride," Jack said.

"Well that's quite obvious," the worker said, slightly amused at Jack. "You ridden before?"

"I have," Jack said. "She has too." Jack motioned to Rose.

"Only side-saddle," she said, her eyes twinkling. "But I'm here to learn how to ride like a man." They laughed together. Jack began to wonder why he was worrying so much.

The man eyed Rose and Jack, wondering why that comment was so terribly funny, but with a shrug of his shoulders he nodded and disappeared into the barn.

"You ready?" Jack asked. Rose nodded. A few minutes later the worker emerged with two horses in tow. One was a big chestnut gelding with a lazy walk and floppy ears. The other was a smaller, almost completely black mare except for white tips on her ears. The man handed the mare to Jack and the gelding to Rose. Rose mounted, followed by Jack and soon they were on their way down the beach.

"Relax, Rose," Jack said teasingly. "You don't need to have a death grip on the horse."

"I know," she said. "It just feels so strange. I'm so used to side saddle."

"You'll get used to it. You might even come to like it."

"Yeah…I guess this isn't so bad." Rose released her grip on the horse's mane and the look on her face quickly changed from terror to ease.

Rose relaxed even more as the salty air breathed through her. They had been walking so far, but Rose picked up the pace and began trotting. She passed Jack, as if extending a challenge. Jack seemed surprised at first, but then he smiled mischievously and began to canter, passing Rose. Soon they were galloping full speed down the beach, their laughter lost in the wind.

Suddenly, a kite seemed to fall from the sky. Jack steadied his horse easily, but Rose's horse took off at a full run in terror. Jack acted immediately and soon was chasing after Rose. He urged his horse faster and faster until he was only a few feet from Rose.

He began shouting at her over the wind. "Rose! Pull the reins! Pull as hard as you can!" Rose seemed to vaguely comprehend his instructions and began to pull wildly on the reins. Her horse slowly seemed to calm down and slow. Jack maneuvered his horse so that he was cantering beside Rose's horse and grabbed the reins. Rose's horse came to a full stop. Jack jumped off his horse and rushed to the side of Rose's horse. She looked weak and pal.

"Jack," Rose said wearily. "I was so scared something would happen…we could've lost it…"

Rose swung her leg over the horse, but seemed too tired to catch herself. Jack caught her in his arms and they both sat in the sand. Rose fell back.

"We could've lost it," she said, looking away from Jack.

"Lost what?" Jack asked. Rose's hand absent-mindedly traveled down to her stomach.

"Jack…I'm…" She looked away from him.

"Rose," Jack said earnestly, "what is it? You can tell me."

"I'm pregnant." She said it so softly; the words were almost lost in the wind. She still refused to face him. He placed his finger on her cheek. She finally looked at him. His gaze was filled with love, not anger.

"Pregnant?" He was smiling broadly at her almost laughing out of joy. "We're going to have a baby?"

She finally smiled, relief flooding through her. "Yeah," she said, sitting up. He took her in his arms and kissed her tenderly.

"Rose," he said looking at her earnestly, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was scared you would be angry," she said it softly, her voice shaking with tears. "I was scared you'd think it was my fault."

"Oh, Rose," he said. That was why she had been acting strange. "Never think that. I love you."

"I love you too," she said. They kissed again and stood up. Jack hugged her and held her for a long time. After a few minutes he pulled away slightly and placed his hands on her stomach.

"We're going to have a baby." She smiled at him and placed her hands on top of his.

The rest of that day, Jack was ridiculously overprotective of Rose. He asked how she was feeling more than six times and held her hand as they walked through the crowds. The fact that she was having his baby made him love her even more if that was even possible.

At one point after lunch, he suddenly grabbed her in the middle of the street and kissed her tenderly. She smiled, his lips on hers, his body pressed to hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck and sighed happily. He pulled away and looked at her. She opened her eyes at the loss of contact.

"What is it?" she asked, letting her arms drop slightly so that her hands rested, palms out, on his chest.

"Nothing," he replied, pulling her close again. "You're just so beautiful." She closed her eyes again. He made her feel so safe, held against him, tucked into all his parts and places.

That night, after they had made love, he lowered himself on the bed so that his face was level with her stomach. He kissed it gently, and laid his head on it. Rose ran her hands through his hair, watching him as he talked to the baby, softly, quietly, whispering secrets. Rose's heart swelled with love. She wanted to be nearer to him. She wanted him to hold her. As if reading her thoughts, Jack kissed her stomach again and then moved up the bed. He kissed Rose on the forehead. She then turned on her side so that they were spooning. He wrapped his arms around her. She closed her eyes and fell asleep in his arms as he traced slow circles on her stomach.

The next morning Jack awoke and Rose was gone from the bed. He jumped up, pulled on some pants and knocked on the bathroom door.

"Rose?" Jack said anxiously.

"Yeah," he heard from inside the bathroom. Her voice sounded shaky.

"Are you okay?" He said already turning the doorknob. He walked into the bathroom and saw Rose sitting on the ground looking pale. He rushed over and knelt in front of her.

"Morning…sickness," she whispered, smiling slightly. He gathered her up in his arms and held her.

After a few minutes, his worries getting the better of him, Jack asked, "And this is totally normal?" Rose smiled up at him.

"Yes," she said.

"Good," Jack said. "But I'm still going to worry about you."

"Jack," she said it teasingly, dragging out the A in a slightly whiny tone.

"Hey, I'm entitled," Jack said, stroking her hair.

"Yeah," she said quietly, sleepily, "you are."

"You feeling better?" Jack asked, pulling Rose into him.

"Much better," Rose mumbled, already half asleep. Jack held her for a few more minutes until her breathing evened out. Then he lifted her in his arms and carried her to the bed, placing her onto the mattress and pulling the covers around her. He began to back away, but Rose reached her hand out to him. He took it gently.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Hold me," she said. "Please."

He climbed into the bed and she turned towards him, resting her head on his chest as he wrapped her up in his arms. He kissed the top of her head and whispered softly, "I love you, Rose."

"I love," she paused, sighing happily, "you, too."


	6. Kissing You

Rose woke up again around noon and heard the sound of running water coming from the bathroom.

"Jack?" Rose said, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

Jack pushed the bathroom door open slightly; he was brushing his teeth. "Hey!" he said cheerfully.

"You left!" Rose said, pouting.

"It was lunchtime, I was hungry," he said, but (after rinsing out his mouth) he walked over to her and kissed her on the forehead. "You want something to eat?" he asked, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"No, I'm still a little nauseous."

"Okay," Jack said. "Do you want to go for a walk?" he said, beaming.

"Sure," she said suspiciously. Why was he so happy? He obviously got up on the right side of the bed where as she got stuck with the wrong one, complete with morning sickness and all. "Why are you so cheerful?" she asked.

"No reason," he answered, but couldn't stop smiling.

They left the hotel and walked to the pier. It was a beautiful day. Perfect even.

Jack led Rose to the beach where they began to stroll across the sand, hand in hand. They both removed their shoes and carried them in their free hand.

"You're beautiful," Jack said, looking at Rose. She turned to him and smiled widely.

"Hey, want to know a secret?" Rose asked him. Jack turned to her. "I'm happy," Rose said. Jack stopped walking and pulled her in front of him.

"Rose, I just want to tell you," Jack said. "I just want to tell you…" He swallowed hard, trailing off.

"What?" Rose asked, bringing her hand to his cheek.

"That this last month has been the best of my life. And it's because of you." He looked at her then.

"Oh, Jack…" Rose said quietly.

"Rose," Jack suddenly knelt in front of her. "Will you marry me?" He pulled a small box from his pocket and opened it. Inside was the ring he had bought.

Rose brought her hand to her mouth and tears sprang to her eyes. "Of course." She said. Jack jumped up and picked her up in his arms, twirling her around. Once they were both sufficiently dizzy, he put her down, her feet hitting the sand softly. Tears were still slipping from her eyes. Jack reached up and traced their path on her cheeks with his thumb. She leaned into his touch. He kissed her softly. Her lips were salty from the ocean. When he pulled away, he lifted her hand and slipped the ring onto her finger.

"Read what it says," Jack said, smiling.

Rose held her hand up to the sun. The silver glinted in the rays. "You jump, I jump" read the ring. She smiled to herself. Tears filled her eyes again and Jack pulled her to him.

"What's wrong?" Jack asked.

"I just can't stop crying," She said, laughing. "This pregnancy is making me want to cry every five seconds." Jack only held her closer. Her tears fell onto his shirt, making dark stains on it.

That afternoon they strolled along the pier, hand in hand. Every few moments, Jack would glance over at Rose, making her blush.

"Jack," she said, smiling at him. "Stop staring at me."

"I can't help it," Jack said, squeezing her hand.

"I think you can," she said. "I must look terrible, after being sick all morning."

Jack stopped walking and brought her back to him. He pulled her into him. "Actually," he whispered, his lips brushing hers, "on the contrary." He kissed her softly. She looked up at him, wanting, needing more. "You're glowing." She laughed softly as he kissed her lovingly. He then moved on to her neck and shoulders, making her hug him tighter.

Suddenly she was painfully aware that they were in the middle of a crowd and said in a husky voice, "Jack…" he looked up at her. "Not here."

He too looked around, suddenly aware of his surroundings. He looked guilty and she laughed, kissing him softly one last time before stepping away and grabbing his hand.

"Jack," Rose said, "could you pass me the toothpaste?" Jack picked up the toothpaste and handed it to Rose.

They were in their hotel room, getting ready for bed. Rose finished brushing her teeth and began to walk out of the bathroom when she suddenly felt faint, and grabbed the doorframe for support. And then Jack's strong arms were around her, holding her up. She leaned back into him, waiting for the dizziness to subside before turning in his arms.

"Thank you," she said, smiling, trying to dispel the worried look from his face.

"You okay?" he asked.

She smiled again, kissing his cheek. "Perfect."

Jack watched her climb into bed. He loved her so much. He had never known this kind of love. The kind that consumed him and guided him. She was so beautiful, and he had not been lying when he told her that she was glowing. It was true, what they said about pregnant women. He felt an ache within him. He wanted to hold her again. Lately, he could not keep his hands off of her. He wanted to be as close o her as possible.

He finished brushing his teeth and then climbed into bed beside Rose. She was already fast asleep, with one hand, consciously or unconsciously, resting over her stomach. He leaned over and brushed the hair out of her face. Her eyes flickered open for a second and she turned towards him, allowing him to wrap his arms around her. He kissed her on the forehead and fell asleep.

In the middle of the night, Jack awoke and Rose wasn't beside him. She was standing in front of the window. Jack climbed out of bed and walked up behind her, wrapping his arms around her stomach. She moved her hands so that they were resting on top of his.

"Couldn't sleep?" Jack asked.

"No," Rose said. And after a pause, "Can I ask you a question?"

"Anything."

"Did you propose to me because I was pregnant?"

Jack was slightly taken aback by the question. The thought had never even crossed his mind that Rose would worry about that. He knew he wanted to marry her from the moment he saw her.

"No, Rose, of course not," he said seriously. She turned in his arms. Worry still clouded her eyes. "Rose, since the moment I saw you, I loved you. I knew I wanted to marry you the first time I held you in my arms." She smiled, relaxing. "But, just so you know, I bought the ring in the town before Santa Monica, while you bought those dresses."

"I love you." Rose kissed him and then buried her face in his chest. She shook slightly as tears came once again. She sighed. "Damn tears," she whispered. Jack laughed slightly and looked out the window. He could see the ocean in the distance. It was beautiful.

The next morning, they boarded a bus and headed back to New York City. Rose and Jack had been gone for almost a month. They had to get home before Thursday in order to pay their rent. During the bus ride, they talked and argued over baby names. Rose liked George for a boy. Jack liked Delilah for a girl. As night fell, Rose fell asleep, leaning on Jack's shoulder.

They got back to New York on Thursday morning. Jack handed in the rent. They walked up to their apartment.

"God, it's so white," Rose said, putting her hands on her hips. "I feel like I'm in a hospital."

Jack wandered around shaking his head. "It is kind of a kill joy."

Suddenly Rose brightened up. "Hey," she said, grabbing Jack's arm. "What do you say, we fix it up a little?" Jack smiled at her.

"What do you have in mind?" he asked.

"Oh," she said, turning and walking away from him. She turned over her shoulder. "A little of this, a little of that." Jack laughed.

"Sounds good to me."

"How about this color?" Rose said, holding up a paint chip in the hardware store.

"Rose," Jack said seriously. "That's pink."

"I know." Rose examined the chip again. "It's pretty."

Jack held up a chip. "How about this?"

"Too blue."

Jack sagged his shoulders. "How about this? What if we painted the bedroom pink and the living room blue?"

"That sound good," said Rose, kissing him softly. "What about the bathroom and kitchen?"

Well," Jack said, considering. "Since the kitchen and living room are kind of connected, I think they both should be blue and then the bathroom can be pink."

"Perfect," Rose said, smiling. She suddenly felt faint again, but Jack was by her side once again. She relaxed in his strong arms, knowing he would never let her fall. She opened her eyes after a second and smiled up at Jack. He leaned down and kissed her softly, his arms still encircling her. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. He moved her backwards slightly so that her back was pressed up against a wall.

He sighed slightly against her lips. "I never want to stop kissing you."


End file.
